Descendants: Stronger than Blood
by AnonymousAK
Summary: When a powerful and ancient witch attempted to plunge the Wizarding world into chaos, the four greatest wizards took up the fight. However, she was a greater threat than they imagined. Left with no other option, the four sealed her away. A millenia later, the ones who come after them would have to finish what they started. (SYOC Closed)(2/2 Male) (2/2 Female)
1. Chapter One

**Here's the Official first chapter. There will be more at the bottom.**

* * *

When I fell asleep, I found myself in some kind of basement. It wasn't an attic because the stone floors were cold and wet. I know because my toes would curl on reflex whenever I walked.

Junk was littered all over the place. Boxes with old toys and clothes, mine and my brother's old bikes caked in rust were piled and abandoned on the corner. We got rid of them when our mother bought us our first broomsticks. And our stuffed animals were hanging out of their boxes, rotting with mold.

I remember walking around, trying to find an exit. No matter what I tried, there was none. I tried to find the light switch. But something always happened to hinder it. Wither the bulb was missing, or the switch just wouldn't work. It was dark…

So very dark

There was one thing in the basement that always caught my eye. There was a large floor mirror with an oak frame, always at the center of the basement. But what really drew me in, was the wooden stool right in front of it, the only item that laid on it was a wooden box, big as a baseball.

The moment I saw the box, that was when I heard her.

"Out…Let-"

It wasn't that I heard her in the basement. Rather, it was more like I could hear her whisper in my head.

"Me…Out…Let-"

Just like the others, I picked up the box. I don't know what it was that drew me to it, but it was like my body was naturally attracted to it. I could never understand it's significance, but the moment I picked it up, I felt colder than I was before and I looked up at the mirror.

She was average height for an adult woman, six maybe seven feet tall. Her hair was horribly messy, stringy, and blacker than the abyss. She wore no clothes. She just stood there, not uttering a single word. Yet, I could still hear her voice rattling in my head.

"Out…Out-"

When I turned around, she disappeared. I looked back in the mirror and held my breath. She was now standing right behind me, to the point I could see her gray rotting flesh.

I turned around again, my feet were paralyzed to the ground. Just like before, she was nowhere. I couldn't have been crazy, I know I saw her.

I looked back to the mirror, and the moment my mouth opened, I could feel her cold, clammy hands grip my mouth shut before I could scream. Her pure black eyes staring down at me, she yelled as millions of tiny spiders started spewing out of her mouth:

"LET ME OUT!"

* * *

St. Mungos offered different types of psychiatrists and therapists for different types of trauma and patients. Survivors of beast attacks or surviving a thirty-thousand foot broomstick fall were just examples of the many types of trauma specialists they had on hand.

Dr. Victor Rovanosky's specialty were dreams and analyzing their significance. All one had to do was provide the details of the dreams, and he could provide an explanation and way to overcome it.

As he scribbled on his notepad, occasionally scratching his white chin beard with his pen, he turned to his eleven year old patient lying on the couch. "Balek, you did take your potion before bed, didn't you?"

"Just like the other times I've said, yes." The young boy replied to him with a slight yet respectful hint of sarcasm. He couldn't help it considering how shitty his day started. He wasn't particularly fond of waking up screaming after urinating all over the sheets. Most of the time, he recommended his patients a specific hand-crafted potion that provides you with dreamless sleep, perfect for those who suffer frequent nightmares. Two tablespoons were enough for a full night's sleep.

"And you saw the-" He flipped through the pages of his book as he tried to recall what Balek called her. He couldn't pronounce it the same way he did.

Balek saved him the trouble by saying it. "Dibita Sēti."

"That's Amharic, your native tongue, for Rotting Woman. Am I right?"

I nodded to confirm. In his home country of Ethiopia, his people had a legend. Just like most ghost stories, it was the kind you told your kids to make them behave. My older sister told me this story when I was six.

Dibita Sēti, also known as the Rotting Woman, was an African Native known for her immense beauty and charm. All of the males were enchanted by her and everyday she was asked for her hand in marriage. The women however, were unamused by her and hated her for her beauty. There were even rumors that she utilized witchcraft to make the men fall for her. One night while she slept, the women of the village bound and gagged her, wrapping her body in sheets. They then threw her into a lake where leeches squirmed in the sheets and continuously sucked her blood until she turned gray and chunks of her flesh were missing making it appear as if she was rotting. Twisted by her hatred and lust for revenge, she would appear to familie's whose children would act up, curse the mother's and daughters to appear rotten and grotesque, dying days later in a state of unimaginable agony. After they died, she would eat the husbands and sons not long after.

"Yes, that's right." The doc leaned back in his chair. "As I recall when you first came to me a year ago, you started seeing her when you turned seven?"

"Yeah, I remember because that's when I first was able to use magic, although I couldn't exactly control it. I remember accidentally turning my brother's piggy bank into an actual pig, he was so cute we decided to keep him."

I was able to let out a small chuckle as he remembered how Captain Bacon ran around the house at first when he turned alive, coughing out Knuts and the occasional Sickle. His smile disappeared as he could remember her.

"How often do you see her?"

"…At first, it was maybe once or twice every few weeks. But now, it's like if I don't dream about her, I still see her." Victor began to notice his breathing was becoming erratic and off rhythm. He gripped his face and started scratching his face viciously, his eyes were looking somewhere distant. "I can still feel her hands on my face."

Keeping composed, Victor said. "Name five of your favorite foods."

This was common for him. There hasn't been a single day where he didn't with an anxiety attack. A successful method of calming them down was to make them think of something that caused them comfort. Food was one of the most comforting things to think of.

"Fish and Chips, that's two right?"

"I'll take it as one. Four more."

"Um…vanilla ice cream, shepard's pie, apple pie, and injera, this stuff my mom used to make."

Without resorting to magic or potions, this method always did the trick. This isn't the first time Balek experienced a mental breakdown, but this was the first recorded instance of self harm.

"Balek, try to be more careful with yourself."

"Sorry about that doc."

Sighing in relief, Victor looked over his notes and was curious about something. "Have you learned anything about this box you keep finding in your dreams?"

"No, it's just a wooden cube. I guess it's just easier since it looks like a box. It doesn't open or anything."

Victor walked to his desk and pulled an object out of his drawer. Balek took a closer look and saw it was a wooden cube similar to the one in his dreams. The sight of it made him flinch slightly. Just like the one he's been seeing, it was no bigger than a baseball. There were no lines or hatch, a keyhole, anything to open it. "Balek, are you familiar with a puzzle box?"

"I don't think I have."

Victor proceeded to slide his finger on the side, where a wooden bar slid against the side revealing a slight opening. "These little buggers are impossible to open to the untrained eye. Most people, would waste a decade trying to solve one." He proceeded to make several adjustments and hand gestures to where Balek couldn't keep up until the cube revealed a lid that showed a small opening. "This one is special from Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade. It's made complicated and charmed to resist magic designed to open them. I gave it to my wife and tested her to open it. Took her two years to figure it out, and inside of it was her engagement ring."

"I'm happy for you, but is there a point or something I'm missing?"

"Well you see, some people believed that a puzzle box could carry and lock away your darkest, innermost secrets, things that even your subconscious mind don't want to comprehend or think about, like a past trauma, or if you witnessed a murder. There's an old superstition where if you tell your secret or something that you wish to forget to the box and close it, you'll stop remembering it. Even in the wizarding community, it's nothing more than a child's way of coping."

"So the box is something I don't want to remember?"

"That's a possibility. When the Rotting Woman says 'let me out', I believe it's your mind telling you to confront whatever happened in your past and charge it head on. Can you think of anything that troubles you?"

"Not at all. I have a wonderful family, I'm going to be starting school tomorrow. Aside from these nightmares, I very much love my life."

"That's right, you're starting Hogwarts tomorrow right? You figure out what house you're going to be in?"

"Most likely Hufflepuff."

"I can definitely see you in yellow robes." Victor laughed.

Suddenly, the timer on his desk rang, signaling the end of their session. "I'm afraid our times up."

"Ah man, and just when I was feeling better."

"Once you start school, I think the rotting woman will be the least of your problems."

"Hopefully I won't have to pester you with my problems."

"Balek, my office is always open if you want to come during your holidays. For now, my advice is to make lots of friends. You'll have no reason to be afraid if you're not lonely.

That was able to put a smile on Balek's face. "I got it."

* * *

The early morning of King's Cross station was the busiest. The people bustling to get on the train to get to work.

My family and I walked through the station. I was lugging the station cart containing four briefcases. They held my clothes, textbooks, and other necessities.

"Come on sweetheart, the trains about to leave soon."

It was much easier for her to say if she wasn't pulling a cart that was difficult to maneuver.

It was ten till eleven, and we were officially on the first day of September, meaning I had ten minutes to get on the train.

My father had to work and couldn't make it, so my mother and older sister went to see me off. My youngest brother was being watched over at home by our house elves.

My mother Teniya was surprisingly young looking for being in her early forties. She had long black hair and Hershey brown skin with almond colored eyes. I inherited my father's look, and even kept my black hair shaved like his. It was mostly because longer hair was a hassle to take care of. My sister Y'Bak was the spitting image of our mother, except she kept her hair in a long braided ponytail. She was the tallest of the family at seven feet and had a more athletic appearance. Being twenty, she was the oldest of us siblings. I can imagine some men would find her very attractive. I'd like to see the look on their if they saw the various bite marks and scars she hid under her clothes. Some of them made me wonder how was she still alive? Then again, it made sense, considering her job included handling dangerous magical creatures. After mom, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Stay far away from the Forbidden Forest now you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

We reached the platform between 9 and 10. I knew what to do next as I've seen my sister off plenty of times. Waving last goodbye to my family, my mother starting to tear up slightly. I ran through the platform barrier and before I knew it, I could see the scarlet steam engine and hear the conductor yell "All aboard the Hogwarts Express!"

* * *

**There's chapter one, I wanted to get a chapter done to introduce the main character. **

**So far, I'm amazed at how many forms I've been sent.**

**So I said before this story takes place during their sixth year. What I'm planning to do is set up the prologue. The first to introduce Balek, the second to introduce the four others, and I'm still debating if there will be a fourth as I already have ideas for a third.**

**Recently, I was asked if there was a deadline. I didn't think about it at the time, but now I've decided. I'm hoping to get the next chapter done by the first of March.**

**So the submission deadline for the three descendants will be February 27****th**

**I'm also looking for a new Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts Professor.**

**Till then**


	2. Meeting of Fate

**Here's Chapter Two: A Meeting of Fate**

* * *

The moment I stepped onto the train, I instantly caught the crushing feeling of anxiety sickness seeing the long stretch of compartments. My insides felt like they were tying themselves in tight knots. The feeling only got worse once I realized that each carriage held complete strangers.

While most coaches were separated from years, students could move wherever they pleased so they could sit with their friends. Each compartment held up to four, with a few being expanded to fit six. As I walked around looking back and forth, all the compartments were already at full capacity. I occasionally looked behind me and saw other students who got on after me looking for a place to sit.

I finally came across one carriage with a four-person capacity, with three people already occupying it. There was one other boy, and two girls sitting next to each other. The three of them took notice of me, their eyes had the look: Are you just going to stand there like a moron?

I walked inside and laid my suitcases on the overhead compartment and sat down. "Hello."

So much for making a first impression. I remember Dr. Victor's last bit of advice before I left, to make new friends. While I was quick to accept that, I didn't want to tell him at the time how my ability to make friends was abysmal. I always had trouble speaking up in large groups and was generally the guy who'd get left behind. Eventually, I told myself I was better on my own as I always felt I could get more done.

The four of us sat in silence for a minute. I'm guessing I wasn't the only one here with no friends. I assumed they were already friends, and I was the outsider.

I guess the other boy couldn't stand the silence and held out his hand. "Guess we're not the only outsiders! The names Marcus Ivory, nice to meet ya!"

He actually said what all of us were thinking. He was Caucasian with messy black hair and brown eyes. He was more casual as he wore a blue hoodie with the interior of a mechanism design, with all the gears and everything. The one thing that stood out were the black circular goggles hanging on his neck. He had a bright and cheery smile, that for some reason eased my discomfort. I shook his hand and was able to pull a smile. "Sorry, I just assumed you guys were already close."

The girl who sat by the window was the one who replied.

"Let me guess, all the other compartments were full?"

She was dark skinned like me but with a lighter tone to it. Her chestnut brown hair was frizzy and in curls, and she too had almond brown eyes. She was wearing a white collared shirt with black leggings and a skirt. "I'm Jasmine Dlamini, but you can call me Jazz, or Jazzy works."

I nodded and we all turned to the last girl. She had a lighter skin tone than Marcus. It was hard to tell, but I think hair was really dark brown, to the point I almost mistook it for onyx black. She had a round face and chocolate brown eyes that complimented it perfectly. She was already in her school robes, while holding a thick paperback book with a kid holding a sword staring into a lightning storm. When she saw us looking at her, she hid her face in the book, like a turtle to its shell.

"Don't worry, she hasn't said a word since we got here." Jasmine explained with a laugh while patting her on the shoulder. "She reminds me of a bunny rabbit."

"I know, why don't we call her Bunny until she tells us her real name?" Marcus said out of nowhere.

At that moment, I truly felt like an idiot for being nervous. I finally took a seat when I noticed the train beginning to move. I guess I missed the warning when we introduced ourselves.

Suddenly, I realized I never said my name. "My name's Balek Lucarus Rexavi."

* * *

My sister told me how the train ride was seven hours long. We arrived at the docks at six, and between the trip to the castle and sorting, the time of the feast was seven.

Jasmine, Marcus and I really hit it off. For the first two hours, we wound up talking about different subjects and what to expect when we got to the castle. I learned a little more about the two as we passed through a canyon.

Marcus was the son of two muggles. To be specific, his father was a muggle and his mother was a squib from two pureblood wizards. He was born with a high intellect, as he claimed to have an IQ of 220 since he was eight years old. Initially, his mother assumed that he wouldn't be born with magic and never explained his heritage to him, so he lived a muggle childhood. Although, I'm pretty sure graduating high school at ten years old with an aptitude for science couldn't be considered muggle, even by wizard standard. It wasn't till his actual tenth birthday when he woke up with everything in his room hanging on the ceiling that told them different.

Jasmine was born to a witch and a muggle. She didn't really go over her family life as much as Marcus, but all I got was that it was just her, her mother, and her younger brother.

The other girl, who we all decided to officially nickname Bunny, didn't say much of anything as she was wrapped in that book. The title read "The Lightning Thief". Every now and then, she would glance up as we talked of various subjects.

It was then that Marcus placed a hand on his stomach. "Anyone else feeling hungry?"

If he hadn't mentioned it, I probably wouldn't notice. I had another nightmare last night, although this time it wasn't as bad, as "she" never made an appearance. However, I still didn't have much of an appetite and only ate toast with jam.

Jasmine stood up and looked out both ways. "The trolley should be here soon. How much do you guys have?"

Marcus rummaged in his pockets and fished out a few silver and bronze coins, and two gold coins. "Two galleons, eight sickles, and five knuts."

"I have eight galleons." Jasmine said showing a pocket of gold coins.

I remembered my mom and sister each gave me some money before I left. They said they would send me fifteen galleons every month. "I have five galleons."

"I…have three galleons." The three of us craned our necks as Bunny finally placed her book down and spoke up.

"Holy crap, Bunny spoke." Marcus said.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Jasmine followed.

Bunny took a deep breath and said. "The book was really good, I wanted to finish it as fast as I could. I really don't like stopping halfway."

I think we were all so shocked, none of us were able to laugh.

"My name is Lilith by the way. Lilith Archer, not Bunny." The way she said it was adorable. It was firm yet meek, as if she was trying to make a demand while being polite. "Why don't we play a game to see who buys all of us food?"

Just like Marcus, that was out of nowhere. That didn't mean my curiosity wasn't piqued. "I'm in."

""Same!""

After three of us gave our consent, Lilith pulled a small candy box out of her bag and opened it. Inside were an assortment of jelly beans in various and bright colors.

My face paled as all of the blood drained from it. I knew what game she was talking about!

"We'll play Bertie Botts Roulette." She placed it down and began to explain. "Inside this box are Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

"Define every flavor?" Marcus said.

"Peppermint, cherry, strawberry, chocolate…spinach, vomit, tomato."

"Let me try that." Marcus looked through and picked up a bright orange one. He didn't hesitate to pop it in his mouth and took a second to taste. His face brightened as soon as he realized the flavor. "Orange…." And just as fast, he gagged realizing the flavor. "-peel." He spit it out the window.

My sister and I played this game when we had to decide who had to do the more menial chores. I was more than familiar with the rules. "We each take one and taste it, worst flavor buys four of everything on the trolley."

"What if we all get a good flavor?" Marcus asked.

"We keep going until someone gets a bad one." Lilith answered. "Anything edible counts."

"What if we lie?" Jasmine told her.

"You could, that just wouldn't be sportsman like. Plus, your face would give it away." Lilith said.

"Sounds fair." Jasmine agreed.

That was the beginning of the game. We each took one and I took a close look at the color. Mine was a real dark brown.

For some reason, every time I played this game it was like my luck instantly plummeted. Why'd I have to get the one that looks like cow dung?

Lilith held a red one, Jasmine's was a dark yellow, and Marcus was pink.

For someone who was ignoring us for the longest time, Lilith looked the readiest to start. "Ready? One…two…three!"

We each placed them in our mouth at the same time. My face cringed as I was expecting the worse. It was bitter, then it turned sweet. It wasn't my favorite food but it was better than dung. "It's chocolate."

"I got blood." Lilith said as the red bean rolled off her tongue and lied abandoned on the floor.

"Mine was honey." Jasmine said.

"I think mine was salmon." Marcus followed.

While it wasn't one of the most desired flavors, it was still better than blood.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Soon, the sweet plump witch came along with the trolley. As the one who initiated and ironically lost, Lilith held true to her word and bought four of everything there was to offer, although she didn't look the least bit upset about it.

The table in the middle of our compartment was soon covered in various sweets and confectionaries. With all the Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Jelly Slugs, and Licorice Wands spread out, there wasn't a single ounce of table left.

By the time all of us had our fill of sweets, there were a few sweets left. Marcus held his stomach in content and sighed. "I feel like every candy I used to eat was a lie."

Jasmine looked outside and noticed how late it was getting. "Do you guys know what house you're trying to get into?"

"House?" Marcus said.

"In Hogwarts, students are divided into four houses. It usually depends on your character and even your choices." Lilith explained.

Jasmine pointed to herself. "There's Gryffindor. That's the house I want to get in. That's where the strongest and bravest go."

"Hufflepuff are for the patient and loyal. That was my sister's house when she was in school. As well as my parents." I told him. "I'll probably wind up there myself."

"Ravenclaw house are for the intelligent. I don't think I have what it takes. I also want to be in Hufflepuff." Lilith said. "However, my sister was in Slytherin, so I might wind up there myself."

"Really?" Jasmine said with a somewhat disgusted. "I don't mean any offense, but Slytherin is really bad news. That house is a den of dark wizards."

"That's not one hundred percent true…" Lilith tried to defend.

While I wasn't the kind to take part in rumors, I couldn't deny Jasmine's point. "She's not wrong Lilith. A bunch of Slytherins gave my sister and parents a lot of crap when they were in school. Although I wouldn't call of them evil, I probably wouldn't want much to do with them."

Despite my attempt of trying to be nice about it, that didn't stop Lilith from pouting. "So if I get into Slytherin, you want nothing to do with me?"

"Don't say that." I couldn't put out the right words. It felt like she wasn't genuinely mad, more like trying to make me feel guilty. "You'd still be my friend even you were a Slytherin."

"I'm messing with you." Lilith laughed.

The next thing I could hear was Marcus and Jasmine laughing at my expense. "Now that I think about it, Marcus, you never said what house you'd be in."

"I don't know much about them, but going from what I heard, Ravenclaw would probably be the best. It wouldn't really matter to me."

Suddenly, the voice of the conductor echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please have your robes on and leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The three of use threw on our robes over our clothes as the train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform.

The four of us were separated by the crowd of students and regrouped when we were outside. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and a gruff voice boomed throughout the platform: "All first years over here!"

We turned to the source of the voice, and we wound up craning our necks just to see his face.

"Holy crap, he's huge." I was wondering at this point if he had the ability to read minds as he always seemed to voice what all of us were thinking.

Even among the sea of first year heads, he stuck out like an oversized sore thumb. He was a twelve-foot-tall jolly looking man in a large brown overcoat with remarkably shaggy black hair with a matching beard to go with it.

"He makes me think of Santa Claus if his hair was never turned white." Jasmine whispered to me.

"Alright first years, line up!" The giant man told them. "The names Rubeus Hagrid, my job is to escort you all to the castle. Stay in line, follow me, and don't stray."

He led us down a narrow path that had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Marcus and I hopped onto the boat and tried to maintain our balance among the rocking, and I helped Lilith and Jasmine on next. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"

Without oars, the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Every one of us was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Hagrid led us to a large set of oak doors and banged his ginormous fists against it three times.

The doors opened. This time, a tiny wizard with white hair in lime green robes stood there. He had a friendly demeanor to him.

"The first years, this is Professor Flitwick," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

He pulled out and waved his wand, causing the doors to open wide. The entrance hall was phenomenal. The ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

* * *

We followed Professor Flitwick across the flagged stone floor. I could hear some students snickering watching Flitwick waddle like a duck. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," He said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"Actually, how exactly do they sort you into houses?" Marcus asked Jasmine, who shrugged in response.

"My sister said something about having to perform magic in front of the head teachers and the entire students. They then choose if they want you in their house." Lilith told them.

"Mine said something about wearing a hat. Didn't say much else." I replied.

"That makes no sense." Marcus said before tapping my shoulder frantically. "Hey Balek, am I the only one seeing things?"

"What are you talking about?" I turned around and saw white transparent specters with human forms gliding and phasing through the walls. Normally, most people would freak out at the sight of ghosts. If my family hadn't told me about it in advance, I probably would have joined Marcus in his freaking. Lilith and Jasmine noticed but didn't pay mind to them, like ghosts flying around were normal for them.

Professor Flitwick returned and gestured for everyone to form a line as we finally entered the great hall. Four long tables stretched across the room, and the enchanted ceiling looked like the starlit sky. Hundreds of lit candles hovered over them.

The moment I saw countless faces staring at me, my anxiety decided to make a return and I felt like my food from earlier would be making a grand reappearance.

Flitwick waddled to the middle of the hall with all of us following until we all stood in front of an old black pointed hat on a stool. For a few seconds, there was complete silence, then a tear appeared in the hat as it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor Flitwick walked next to the hat and pulled out a long sheet of paper. "Once your name is called, please put on the hat and walk to the table in which you're sorted. Let's begin with Archer Lilith!"

Lilith walked over nervously and placed the hat on her head. Not even five seconds passed when its voice boomed across the hall: "RAVENCLAW!"

The table with blue robed students applauded at a new member. Lilith took off the hat with a surprised look on her face and proceeded to the table as everyone welcomed her. That didn't stop her from looking down nervously.

Flitwick called on the next batch of students.

"Braden, Barbara."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Burghley, Dorian."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"DeLaCroix, Calista."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dlamini, Jasmine." Jasmine took a deep breath and walked towards the hat while Marcus and I cheered her on. The moment she put on the hat, just like Lilith, it barely took five seconds.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Four Gryffindor's in a row. I clapped as Jasmine had the biggest grin on her face and joined her house table.

"Donahue, Alessandra.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Higgins, Vincent."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Highcrown, Michaela."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ivanov, Via."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ivory, Marcus!" Marcus walked up and placed on the hat. Five seconds later:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Noxford, Wara"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Renoux, Valette."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Rexavi, Balek." I was so distracted from watching everyone else being sorted, I forgot that I was coming up soon once we reached the R's and my stomach began to churn violently as I didn't have time to emotionally prepare myself.

I walked over and placed the hat on. I wasn't sure what to expect when I heard a small version of the hat's voice in my ears. "Say no more, I know exactly where to put you." It must have remembered my parents and sister and knew to put me in Hufflepuff.

His loud voice boom across the hall. "SLYTHERIN!"

It had to have been a mistake. I could only let out a small: "Huh?" Slytherin's table roared in cheering at another member. I glanced over at the other three from their respective tables and received looks of concern from them. I walked over to the green table. Despite the welcomes and pats on the back and shoulder, I couldn't have felt more unaccepted.

The sorting ended with the last two.

"Saverin, Naomi."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Thompson, Elona."

"RAVENCLAW!"

With the sorting over, Flitwick took his seat among the professors, and the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall took the center podium. It was astounding how dead quiet the hall became as she appeared. "To all returning students, welcome back. And to the first years, I wish you all a prosperous year of education. Before we begin the feast, I'd like to go over a few rules. First and foremost, access to both the Forbidden Forest and Restricted section of the library are as the names imply, forbidden. Magic use outside of class towards another student is subject to disciplinary actions. All prefects are to be reminded of that. With that in mind, let us all feast."

The serving platters in front of me soon filled with an assortment of savory foods. Because of the shock of being sorted into my least favorite house, I originally didn't have much of an appetite. That tune changed as all of my favorite food started piling in front of my eyes. If I had known it would be like this, I probably wouldn't have eaten on the train. But with all the roast beef, chicken, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, macaroni and cheese, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots and gravy, my plate was filled to the point of sheer ridiculousness.

I figured what was the harm in eating my problems down?

* * *

After the feast ended, everyone were to be designated to the common rooms for bed. However before that, I had to straighten things out.

"Professor McGonagall," I was able to catch up with her before she disappeared after dinner. She was tall with a dignified stature upon a closer look and wore emerald green robes. In her hands was the sorting hat. "Mr. Rexavi, isn't it? You should be with your house getting prepared for bed."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I think the hat put me in the wrong house."

"Preposterous, the hat doesn't make mistakes."

"It must have, I don't belong in Slytherin house. My family has been in Hufflepuff so I assumed I'd be in there."

"I can't change your house once it's been decided."

"Can't I put on the hat again and get a different place. I can't be in that house."

"Why?"

"Because they're nothing but lowlife scum who pick on the we-"

"Mr. Rexavi!" My tongue retreated down my throat and lips closed off to hide him I was that silent.

It was then that she gave me a stern glare that sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't realize how much I pissed her off. She took a second to regain her composure. "While it is true that Slytherin house has had a falling reputation for quite some time on account of how many "bad eggs" graduated from there, I will not stand an insult on their proud history and name. The same goes for all houses. There have been kind and brave individuals who came from Slytherin house."

All I could do was look down with a small ounce of guilt for offending her, but I still stood firm on how I felt. That was until she raised my head up and looked me in the eye. "If you believe that Slytherin house are full of 'scum' as you liked to put it, then why don't you devote yourself into changing how people see them? Make Slytherin house the noble house it once was."

"…I'll try." That was the best I could give her.

"Now, join your class and head to your common room." Just as I turned around to leave, she called my name one more time. "I also wanted to congratulate you, Mr. Rexavi. It's not everyday that a student costs fifteen points from their house on their first day. Try to do better for your house."

That very night, all the Slytherin upperclassmen fought among themselves trying to figure out who put them in the negative on the first day. From that day on, that was a secret I vowed to take to the grave.

* * *

After McGonagall's pep talk, I was confronted by Jasmine, Lily, and Marcus, who apparently overheard me.

I rubbed the back of my head with a sheepish grin. "Sorry guys." Jasmine slugged me on the shoulder.

"There is no reason for you to apologize."

"I don't think hearing that from someone who got their dream house would make him feel better." Marcus said.

"You're not alone Balek," Lilith assured me. I had almost forgotten that Lilith wound up in a house she felt she had no business being in. I could still remember the look of shock in her eyes. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Make Slytherin a better house, I guess. Although, I don't think I can do it alone."

"Isn't that why you got us?" Marcus suddenly said. Jasmine scoffed and gave him a funny grin.

"How do you always know what we're thinking?"

"Because I'm smart as hell!" He boldly laughed. Pretty soon, the three of us followed in his example. Lilith looked like she was running out of air the way she clutched her stomach.

I didn't think much about it as I laughed along with them, but I never realized that just ten hours ago, as I felt like I was going to vomit from the pressure, I met three individuals who soon became my best friends.

However, this was simply the origin story.

* * *

Th**ere you have it! The official descendant's debut:**

**Balek Lucarus Rexavi-Slytherin**

**Jasmine Dlamini- Gryffindor- Courtesy of Bambooozled**

**Lilith Archer- Ravenclaw- Courtesy of LunaRose2468**

**Marcus Ivory-Hufflepuff- Courtesy of mastergamer14**

**Feel free to PM or Review if I did your character right or if there is something that I missed or overlooked.**

**While I apologize that those who submitted were not taken as a Descendant, I hope that having your character as a sorting student will suffice. You'd be amazed how tedious it is to come up with original names, so I appreciate you taking the time to write and send me such amazing characters. Part of the reason it took so long was trying to write and envision scenarios and interactions between the characters, and I feel these four have the best chemistry. While some maybe minor, I hope to give them a chance in the spotlight depending on where the story goes.**

**That being said, my goal is to update this chapter by the end of the month if not sooner. In the meantime, please continue showing support and leaving reviews and criticism. I will always back this story, but I know I can make it better. **

**Till next time.**


End file.
